clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliza-Chloe Friendship
The friendship between Eliza Bell and Chloe Kaven formed before the first season of Clearwater and is known as Elizoe (Eliz'a/Chl'oe). History Overview Eliza and Chloe have been close for most of each other's lives. Coming into high school, they remained close until Eliza started dating Dex Smith. She then distances herself from Chloe, like she did most of her friends. They don't interact much again until Eliza's return to school following her breakdown involving her mental disorder and become close once again. Season 1 In Want U Back, Eliza and Chloe try to talk Brittany out of getting together with Levi because of their clashing religions and explain that they will never work out, but she doesn't listen to them. In The Change, Eliza enlists the help of Scott, Kat, Blake, and Chloe to go with her to Illinois and convince her brother to not get gender reassignment surgery. They all agree which makes Eliza happy. Scott and Chloe decide not to go because they believe if it's what her brother wants, she shouldn't stop him. Chloe comes to apologize later on for leaving and Eliza reveals she isn't mad at Chloe or Scott and that she's going to focus on her own life from now on. They share a heartfelt moment and hug. In Force A Smile (1), Scott and Chloe come and they talk about how they need to do something about Olivia's abuse she is getting from her mother. While Eliza is worried about how Olivia is going to react, she knows it's the right thing to do, so she joins the other two as they tell their guidance counselor. In Force A Smile (2), the two girls are riding in the same car during the search party for Olivia who ran away. When Chloe starts getting tired, Eliza encourages her to keep going. They then successfully find her and are all happy. Season 2 In 21 Guns (2), Chloe makes up a story about Eliza's new shady boyfriend in order to get her to break up with him since he is bad news, but he catches Chloe in the act and stops her. In If I Lose Myself, they are at Scott's birthday party and Chloe notices Eliza walk away looking upset when people talk about Scott and Dex being a couple. Chloe follows her, asking her if she likes Dex. Eliza says no, but is lying when she says so. Chloe tells her she can't help who she has feelings for, and Eliza looks conflicted about liking someone Scott has a chance with. In I'm A Slave 4 U (1), they are at a sleepover with Brittany and start to go on a webcam site called Omegle after Eliza complains of being bored. They see naked people and Eliza starts to question the website and both girls are weirded out when Brittany starts showing cleavage to find a boyfriend, calling her a slut jokingly. In Play With Fire, Eliza complains to Chloe on the phone about how Dex won't let her deal with the mess she has gotten herself into with her ex-boyfriends and Chloe offers her advice. Season 3 In Honeymoon Avenue,they are hanging out with Brittany and trying to figure out what they should do for the night. Eliza suggests they should go to Friday Night Skate, but Chloe and Brittany shut it down because of the shady people that go there, which Eliza then agrees with. Brittany gets a call she wants to keep secret, so she tells Eliza and Chloe to keep walking and she'll catch up to them, which they do. After walking for some time, Chloe notices Brittany is not behind them and spots her running across the street. Chloe tells Eliza to stay where she is, but Eliza is afraid of being left on her own. Chloe leaves her anyways and Eliza sits down on the sidewalk and waits for her friends. The next day, Chloe is spying on Brittany at her house while Eliza is on the phone. Eliza asks if she's left yet, but Chloe says she hasn't. A car comes up and sees Chloe, quickly leaving and upsetting Brittany who comes outside to meet the car. Brittany explains the driver was Bernard, the 38-year-old guy she met online last year. Eliza is shocked to hear she's still talking to him and screams this through the phone, but Chloe hangs up on her so she can talk to Brittany alone. She later joins Chloe and Scott to do research on the guy to find out if he's dangerous or not and after Chloe gives her his full name, Eliza is shocked to see his name on a sexual predator website and that Brittany has been talking about them to him. This makes Eliza feel unsafe and upset that Brittany would put them in this situation. After Chloe calls Brittany and tries to get her to dump him, she leaves to try and break them up in person, but won't tell Eliza or Scott her plan, worrying Eliza. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Trivia * They were both part of a friend group in middle school that included Olivia Jerl, Brittany Brith, Scott Taylor, Gina Reynolds, Keith Rossen, and Moon Stellar that partially carried over to high school for some time. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7